Secret of Daisuke
by 87nidsim
Summary: Riku discovers Daisukes secret. What will happen now.
1. Frightening Secret

**Secret of Daisuke.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

Riku Harada was suspicious of her boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa.

She knew that he was hiding something, something that could change their relationship.

They had just been about to kiss when Daisuke suddenly ran away, and she had, without thinking, followed him. But what she saw was something she had only suspected, and hoped that it would be just a dream, but the truth was there in front of her.

In front of the eyes of Riku Harada, Daisuke Niwa transformed into the legendary master thief, Dark Mousy.

_Sorry for the short chapter. Thought it would do as a beginning._

_I will update as soon as possible._


	2. Daisuke's Punishment

**Secret of Daisuke.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

**Chapter 2.**

Riku gasped. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved was the same person whom she hated.

"DAISUKE!" She yelled.

Daisuke/Dark turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw his (Daisuke's) girlfriend with a terrified expression. For some unknown reason, Dark immediately turned back into the person whom Riku had just been referring to.

"Riku?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I can't believe that you hid this from me!" Riku yelled at him before turning around and running home, with tears flowing down her eyes.

Daisuke looked at the fleeing girl and immediately felt guilt over keeping this from her.

(I'm sorry Riku) He thought. (I didn't want you to find out this way.)

When Riku came home she locked herself in her room where she eventually fell asleep crying.

She woke up a couple of hours later by someone caressing her cheek.

Riku opened her eyes to find herself looking into the chocolate-brown eyes of her beloved (ex-) boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, before remembering what she had witnessed earlier. And once she remembered, she slapped Daisuke as hard as she could.

_This is what I have for now. Please review._


	3. Accepting the truth

**Secret of Daisuke.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

**Chapter 3.**

Daisuke stumbled back and held his hand to his cheek, a little surprised over the slap, but he didn't blame her, she was in all her right to be upset.

"I'm really sorry Riku-chan" he said.

The older Harada sister glared at him before sitting up on her bed and demanded Daisuke to tell her everything about this so called secret of his.

Daisuke sighed. The time he had dreaded for had finally come. He took a deep breath and then begun telling the whole story about Dark (at least what he knew himself).

After about half an hour Daisuke was finally finished with the story, which had left Riku looking down on the floor, feeling a little guilty. No wonder Daisuke behaved so strangely. Even he didn't know why he stole those things. All he knew was that it wasn't because they were valuable, but because they were dangerous, or because he wanted to give dreams to those needed it.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Riku looked up at the boy who held her heart before throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

At first, Daisuke was a little surprised, but soon wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and began enjoying the kiss that soon caused them to end up in Riku's bed, but neither of them did really care about it or the fact that before the night was over they wouldn't be virgins any longer.

**Next morning, 7:30, Saturday:**

When Riku woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was cuddling with something hard and warm.

Her eyes widened as she began remembering last night's event, including sex mixed with a love declaration from both sides.

Riku blushed as she remembered what happened last night, even though she had to admit that Daisuke was a great lover.

She decided to just lay there and admire his cute sleeping form, when she realised that if she wasn't up soon Risa would come in and try to wake her up, and then she (Risa) would see what her big sister had done last night.

With this in mind Riku immediately began shaking her sleeping boyfriend/lover, hoping to get him out of her room before her (evil-) twin decided to play alarm clock.

"Daisuke, wake up!" She whispered while trying to wake him up quite roughly.

Luckily for both of them, Daisuke was a light sleeper, so waking him up was no problem.

At first he had trouble recognising where he was, but then previous night came back to him, which caused him to blush as much as Riku had.

The two lovers looked at each other, before Daisuke realised that he had to get going, besides, his mom was probably worried about him.

It only took him a couple of minutes to find his clothes and getting dressed, while Riku was just following him with her eyes.

Once Daisuke had gotten dressed he looked at his beloved girlfriend before flashing her a smile that caused her heart to melt.

"I love you" He whispered before going over to the window, ready to sneak out, but not before whispering something that clearly indicated that this wasn't an one night stand.

"Meet me at my house later"

And with that last sentence he jumped out of the window, leaving a VERY happy Riku behind him.

Even though Riku knew that it would only be a few hours before they could be together again, she already longed for his arms, and she silently hoped that he wouldn't transform into Dark.

_I hope this chapter was long enough. I will hopefully be updating soon. Please review, especially if you have any ideas about what should happen next. _


	4. Meet the Niwas

**Secret of Daisuke.**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own D N Angel. Just to make things clear. And no, there won't be any lemons.

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later, Riku found herself outside the Niwa house, thinking about what she would do about the my-boyfriend-is-Dark thing, but then decided not to worry too much. After all, Daisuke would still be Daisuke, right?

After she had ranged the doorbell, she heard some shuffling from the other side of the door before it was opened.

There stood her lover, wearing casual clothes, giving her that cute smile that always made her heart melt and couldn't help but return with a cute smile her own.

"Hi Riku" Daisuke said while smiling. "Please, come in."

Riku didn't hesitate as she shyly walked in to Daisuke's house.

Apparently, Daisuke wasn't the only one to greet her. In the hallway stood Emiko, whom she had met before, and a black haired man who reminded her of Daisuke, probably his father.

"Well, Riku" Daisuke said a little shyly, gesturing to the couple in front of her, "These are my parents, as you probably figured out by now".

Riku bowed to her (future-?) parents-in-laws.

"Good day Mr. & Mrs Niwa" She said as politely as she could, after all, when your boyfriend introduces you to his parents for the first time, it's always good to make a very good impression.

"Good day to you too Riku" Emiko said. "Please come on, lunch is ready"

Riku looked over at Daisuke with look that said ´what should I do? ´

"Don't worry Riku" Daisuke said cheerfully, "They just want you eat lunch with us".

Riku nodded to show that she understood, though she knew that this would be quite an interesting lunch.

About an hour later, after a lunch that obviously welcomed her to the Niwa family, Riku found herself sitting on Daisuke's bed with the love of her life sitting beside, holding her hand. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment.

Daisuke couldn't believe that Riku now knew about his biggest secret, and STILL accepted him. Just the mere thought was enough to make him happy beyond words.

Riku, on the other hand was just happy that Daisuke's family had accepted her and trusted her with this big secret.

It was then and there that she decided to support Daisuke with everything he did as Dark, since everything depended on it.

By now, the two teens had turned towards each other, and as soon as their eyes met, they began leaning forward towards one other, before sharing a passionate kiss.

And not sooner had their lips joined before they found themselves repeating last night's action, not caring that the adults downstairs would have no problems hearing them.

All that mattered at the moment was the fact that their bodies were once again united, and the pleasure from it was more than they could stand.

_Another chapter done. There will be no lemons in this story, just hints._

_In the next chapter, an unexpected truth will be revealed._

_Please review._


	5. Truth and Bonding

**Secret of Daisuke**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own D N Angel. Just to make things clear. And no, there won't be any lemons.

**Chapter 5**

Riku & Daisuke slept trough most of the day.

During that time Risa had called to see where her big sister was.

Emiko lied and said that Daisuke & Riku were taking a walk.

Riku was the first one of the two lovers to wake up, and she was once again greeted by the image of a sleeping Daisuke. She couldn't believe how cute he was when he slept.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Daisuke asked as he opened his eyes, smiling a little at his girlfriend.

Riku stared at him with wide eyes while blushing furiously. She was sure that she had thought that.

"Um, no you didn't" Daisuke said, "I heard you loud and clear"

"But I'm sure that I thought it" Riku said in voice that showed how sure she was, when Daisuke thought that maybe grandpa knew something about it. And he didn't waste any time telling Riku this.

After discussing the idea for a few moments, they decided to ask Daisuke's grandfather if he knew how they could suddenly hear each other's thoughts.

They found him in the living room, reading the newspaper as usual.

"Um, grandpa" Daisuke said in a I-want-to-talk-to-you-voice.

"It seems like me and Riku can read each others thoughts and I was just wondering if you knew anything about it"

Both teens held their breaths as they awaited an answer.

"Actually, I do" The old man answered, "Though it's just a theory."

"It seems like when the person who is currently Dark reveals our family's secret to his "maiden", and is still loved, a telepathic connection is formed between the two of them, though I have no idea why."

"But I thought that when I had won the girl, Dark would disappear" Daisuke said, a little confused.

"You didn't actually think it would be that easy, now did you?" Grandpa chuckled.

"It will take about a year before Dark disappears, I don't really know why, but that's how it is."

It wasn't exactly the explanation that Daisuke & Riku had hoped for, but it would have to do.

It was then that Emiko came in to the living room.

"You know Riku, if you want to, you can stay here over the night, I'm sure Daisuke wouldn't mind."

This statement caused both teenagers to blush, before Riku eagerly agreed, causing them to blush even more than they thought was possible.

Daisuke thought that it would be a good idea too take a walk, before they got even more embarrassed. Besides, Riku needed to pick up clean clothes if she was going to stay the night, especially since they would probably do more than sleeping.

Since Riku could read Daisuke's thoughts, she had no objection to that proposal, so before anyone could blink, she dragged her boyfriend/lover/fiancée out the door (Don't worry, they put their shoes on first.)

_Well, another chapter done. So, what did you think? I've thought about making Riku pregnant in any of the next chapters, teenage pregnancy too speak clearly. Do you want that or not. Please review._


	6. The start of true Love

**Secret of Daisuke**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own D N Angel. Just to make things clear. And no, there won't be any lemons.

**Chapter 6**

While Daisuke & Riku walked towards the Harada-home, they began talking about their future through their bond.

'So…' Daisuke began, not knowing what to say.

Riku was just as nervous, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Daisuke, therefore she knew that they needed to talk about their future together.

'So, do you think that we can continue sleeping together?' She asked.

Daisuke nodded.

'Sure, though I think that it would be easier if we slept in your room, and then I could sneak home in the morning so that Risa won't catch us.'

Riku nodded. She liked that idea, even though she wanted to cuddle with him in the morning, but it was for the best for the both of them.

Besides, they would be able to cuddle all they wanted once they were married.

This thought caused Riku to blush as she imagined herself and Daisuke married, with at least two children, one boy and one girl.

Daisuke had apparently heard her thoughts, 'cause he was blushing, even though his lover's idea appealed to him.

'I guess it wouldn't be too bad to be married with you.' He said, causing Riku to smile brightly at him.

It was then that she realised something. What would Risa say about her big sister sleeping over at Daisuke's?

The boy in question picked up on that thought, and for a while, they were just thinking about what they would tell Risa.

There was only one solution; they couldn't let Riku sleep over. I mean, two teenagers of the same gender, but not the same family, with raging hormones, sleeping in a room together? It was a dead give away.

Daisuke had to sneak in to Riku's room during the nights, otherwise, they wouldn't get to sleep together until they were married, which was a few years ahead of them.

They stopped by a phone booth on the way to call Daisuke's family and tell them why Riku couldn't sleep over.

Once they had finished the phone call, they smiled at each other.

Riku didn't care that Dark & Daisuke were the same person.

The only thing she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He had gone from a shy light in the darkness to shining with enough force to light up the darkness that surrounded both of them.

They walked towards an unknown destination, both of them happy to in each others presence at the moment.

Riku had learned Daisuke's secret, and had still accepted him.

That was the result of true love.

**THE END**

_**Finally finished. If you want more stories with Daisuke & Riku, just write that in your reviews. See ya!**_


End file.
